


coping with excess

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dinner, F/M, First Times, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, I guess there is such a thing as too much sex, New Relationship, Romance, bruised bits, go figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: If you have anticipated something for so long, just how exactly are you going to cope with having everything you want right at your fingertips?





	coping with excess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/gifts).



> Exactly one year ago today I started chatting with the lovely [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/works) and within a matter of minutes we had discovered we were in fact smut-soulmates. If you have read any of our fics, that may be quite obvious. ;)  
> In the past 365 days you have been the best support-system a girl could ask for and a true friend. Thank you so much for everything. I don't think I can ever fully explain to which extend you have impacted my life.

The tension between them had grown stronger and stronger over the years, the restraints of the command structure only kindling it further instead of stifling it. They had never acted upon this mutual attraction that was so thinly concealed, but instead expressed it in shared dinners, unwavering support and complete trust in each other. And by doing so, they had almost convinced themselves that this arrangement would do, that they could be perfectly content to be nothing more than friends.

For the most part Kathryn felt she succeeded in deceiving herself and hoped Chakotay shared the sentiment. But at night on her own, separated by only a thin wall, her hands would find their way down her body ad she would pant and moan thinking of what promises lay underneath that cloak of friendship.

When they finally kissed - eradicating all illusion that the feelings between them were anything but passionate - the flame roared up with such power it overwhelmed them completely. Once the spark was caught, they were set ablaze; tugging and pulling at clothes, desperate to feel skin, to taste and squeeze and bite, trying to satisfy a hunger that only demanded more and more.

That first night, neither of them found any sleep and they didn’t care.

 

\----

 

Applying her make-up had taken a little extra time the next morning, but her last glance in the mirror confirmed that she looked like any other day, that the proof of Chakotay’s vigor along her jaw and neck was sufficiently covered up. When she straightened her uniform, the dull ache at her chest only made her smile with the memories of how she had come by these love bites.

On her way to the bridge, Seven pointed out that she should think about seeing the Doctor. Kathryn brushed the comment aside, increasing her efforts to conceal the slight limp and instead inquired about the problems with the deflector controls that had been plaguing the ship.

When she slowly took her seat next to Chakotay, his eyes drifted over but with a light shake of the head, she stopped him from drawing further attention to her discomfort.

By the end of the day she had succeeded in pushing all thoughts of the approaching evening aside for most of her working hours, having been determined to prove to herself that she would not allow the changes in her private life to infringe on her professional one. She did however receive a comment from Tuvok, inquiring if maybe she was feeling unwell when she left the bridge at the exact end of her shift.

“Just a restless night,” she replied, “nothing serious.”

She hoped her smile would be understood as thanks for the concern; not as the expression of excitement over what her evening would hold.

 

\----

 

The second night spent together turned out much like the first, except for the distinct lack of the previous insecurities. They eagerly shed their clothes, and mere seconds after Chakotay had commanded the computer to seal his quarters between frantic kisses, Kathryn found herself pressed against the wall right next to the door.

With her legs wrapped around him, she ignored the strain it put on her thighs. She didn’t care about her head being pressed against the hard metal, and only hissed when Chakotay’s cock nudged her tender folds. He paused instantly, asking if she was alright but she simply pulled his lips back down against her neck.

“Please, I need you,” she panted, and he eagerly complied, teeth sinking into her shoulder as he entered her.

One again she could not seem to get enough of him, begging for more over and over, incapable of being even just inches apart, they brought each other to climax again and again, and she was delighted that he appeared just as insatiable as she was.  

At some point much later she felt herself drifting off to sleep, Chakotay pressed against her back, their bodies warm and pleasantly sticky. His fingers lightly stroked her thigh and it brought her focus back to his nude body. She shifted slightly, his semi-hard erection pressed against her backside and sleep was off the table yet again.

 

\---

 

The next day was excruciating. Kathryn was doing her best to stay focused, keeping herself going with coffee and nutritional supplements but when Chakotay entered her ready room to discuss possible course changes, she knew they would not be able to continue their nightly activities any longer.

His skin appeared dull. He had circles under his eyes and every now and then she found his gaze drifting off. They both did their best to work through their list, managing to send out approvals and new commands, but eventually Kathryn let out a deep sigh, rubbing her temples.

“I don’t think I can manage another night like the last two,” she stated, and when she looked up, Chakotay was giving her an exhausted smile.

“I don’t think I have that in me either,” he admitted, and tugged at his ear - a gesture she found so utterly endearing she had to bite her lip.

“Will I still see you after our shift?” His question was almost shy, as if there was a chance she’d decline.

“Yes,” she simply answered, and his dimples appeared, “but we should also try to get a little sleep,” she suggested, her voice teasing.

He shook his head as if to clear a fog, then rubbed his eyes.

“Yes, that would probably be good before either of us causes a medical emergency.”

He stood slowly, stretching gingerly, and she wondered just how battered and bruised they both really were.

“I’ll see you tonight. 2000 hours, my quarters this time,” she suggested and he replied with a smile and a nod before he returned to the bridge.

 

\----

 

That night they actually sat down for dinner. They each ate quietly, every now and then rubbing their ankles together under the table or reaching out to caress the other’s hand. The small gestures spoke of an easy fondness, and Kathryn wondered how after only two nights together they had fallen into this comfortable simplicity.

“Let’s go to bed,” he suggested after she had yawned for the fourth time in a matter of minutes, and despite the early hour they were curled up under her sheets not even fifteen minutes later.

With a reminder that they both really needed rest, Chakotay had insisted on _not_ sleeping naked, so here they were - both still dressed in the standard dark grey underwear - facing each other.

“Good night,” Kathryn whispered and leaned in for a kiss which she kept intentionally short.

Chakotay smiled at her, his eyes kind, despite still being reddened.

“Good night, Kathryn,” he mumbled and rolled onto is back.

She settled contentedly at his side, one arm across his stomach, gently held in place by his hand. With a deep sigh, she rubbed her cheek against the softness of his shirt and let herself drift off to sleep.

 

\---

 

In the morning they stayed in bed, drifting in and out of sleep until he had to hurry to sneak out of her door to ensure both of them would be on time for their shifts.

She arrived on the bridge exactly two minutes early. To her surprise Chakotay was already in his chair, bent over his console and wished her a good morning as she made her way across the room.

The day went by easily enough and she ended up spending a large portion working with B’Elanna. Yes, maybe she groaned once or twice as she attempted to stretch out her neck. Maybe she had to sit down somewhat gingerly to avoid any still lingering discomfort, but her mood could not be dampened.

It wasn’t until late in the afternoon, when she was checking reports in her ready room, that she saw Chakotay again. He looked infinitely better than he had the day before, his eyes no longer dull but instead intensely focused on her when he handed her a padd and took a seat.

They discussed Harry’s data analysis, Neelix’s request for needed supplies and Seven’s demands for new energy distribution. When Chakotay was just about to return to the bridge, he turned to look at her with a warm smile on his lips.

“Let me cook for you tonight,” he said and at his shift away from professional matters, her stomach fluttered.

“Sounds wonderful,” she happily replied, and then she was alone again, the anticipation already building inside her.

And it had nothing to do with the food he was promising.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will you look at that. It's only the first chapter. Go figure. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Many, many thanks to my super-speedy and all-around amazing beta and friend [Miss_Mil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mil/works) who the universe moved from across the globe to basically put her at my doorstep. Universe, I owe you. Big time.


End file.
